


Summer School

by ddagent



Series: Professor Gold Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three months since Andrew Gold and Belle French last saw each other. With only a week to go until her senior year, revelations about her family business leave Belle with a difficult decision to make. Will she return to university and the man she loves, or will she stay in Storybrooke and give him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.
> 
> This is the long, long, *long* awaited sequel to 'Chaperone' and 'Teacher's Pet'. *HUGE* thank you to 3pirouette for having a look through this! This is not how I originally envisioned Summer School, but I think it works really well. I have some deleted scenes from the original draft if any one fancies bribing me. All in all - hope you enjoy! :D

_Belle French fired up her laptop, waiting anxiously as it started. The stupid thing was incredibly slow, but she couldn't afford a new one. The money she had accumulated over the summer break had been put into her savings so she didn't have to work as much this year. She wanted to really excel in her senior year. She wanted to claw back every bad assignment and make her final year count._

_When her computer finally finished loading, Belle immediately clicked the button for Skype, her hands trembling. She was nervous, although she had no real reason to be. This wasn't the first time they had talked over Skype, or even over her phone. Belle recalled one morning when Andrew had talked dirty to her for as long as she could bear it. But now Belle was getting tired of all that. She wanted_ him _._

_His name popped up in her contact window, and suddenly he was there on her screen. Long brown hair looking a bit scruffy, brown eyes looking weary but ultimately him. She could see a suitcase behind him. "Did you just get in?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, I did. God, Belle. I've missed you."_

_She laughed softly as she looked him over, memorised every line and crinkle. Andrew Gold, professor of History at the University of Fabler and, since the end of last semester, her lover. He was perfect. And he was the closest he had been to her in three months. "I've missed you too. How was your flight?"_

_He shrugged. "Not too bad. The flight attendant only had to tell me off twice." He chuckled, and Belle laughed along with him. She missed him. Her heart physically hurt by how much she missed him._

_"I can't believe you're so close. You know, I've been thinking...your last lecture is on Friday and I can borrow my friend Eric's car and come and see you. I need to see you." Belle bit her lip. She knew she sounded needy, but nearly three months without the man she was falling in love with was torture. He was only in Boston attending a conference! Surely she could see him._

_But as quickly as the idea was created, it was lost. "Belle, love. We're seeing each other next week as it is. You should spend your time with your Dad, while you can." His smile was faint; Belle could see how much this was affecting him too. "When do you get back in to Fabler?"_

_"Ruby and I are going early Saturday morning. We should be there Saturday night for the new dorm parties. But on Sunday I'll be free."_

_"Good," he smiled. "Then how about I pick you up, we go for a drive and then we make love."_

_"In your car? Well I'm up for something new."_

_His face broke in two from the smile. She wanted to trace her fingers along his lips, see how happy he was to see her. "I meant my house, actually. I can't wait for you to be back in Fabler again, Belle. To have you. To hold you. To love you."_

_Belle blushed at his words. They had danced around the 'love' subject all summer. She had mentioned how she loved talking with him, and he kept saying how he loved seeing her. But neither of them had actually admitted how they felt. Belle knew she was falling in love with him, had known it the day after they had first made love. It wasn't until he rescued her from her ex and was beaten up for his trouble that she realised her feelings: she was madly in love with him._

_"You look beautiful, Belle," Andrew whispered, running his fingers along his screen as if to touch her. She missed his touch. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."_

_She blushed again, giggling. She shifted in her night shirt, an overly large men's shirt she had bought when she had broken her arm two years back. "Well I've never seen anyone so handsome. I remember watching you in class, just imagining you doing things to me; talking to me...I'm surprised my GPA is where it is." They shared another chuckle, and Belle rubbed her thighs together. It had been a week since they had talked like this and Belle was desperate for him. "So, do you want to do this?"_

_Conflict rushed over her lover's face, and his shoulders sagged. "Belle, I would love nothing more than to do this with you. But I have an early start and I, unfortunately, am exhausted. I suppose that's what you get when you rent an older model."_

_Belle wanted to hold him, press her mouth to his neck and cling to him, to prove how much he meant to her. "Well the older model actually has more stamina than the younger models I've...rented. And the younger models have no idea how to use their tongue or talk dirty." Belle shook her curls. "Love, get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, yes?"_

_"Absolutely. Belle, I..." she could hear the words on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't say them. Not over webcam. Belle hoped he would be able to say them one day. She knew he felt the same, knew he had wanted her for just as long. One day. He smiled at her. "Is that my spinning wheel I see?"_

_Belle looked down at her chest and spotted the gold spinning wheel resting on its chain. Andrew had put it around her neck the last time they had been together, and she hadn't taken it off since. Smirking, she began to unbutton her shirt so he could get a better look at it._

_"Belle," Andrew whimpered, teased with glimpses of her skin, "Take the shirt off. Let me see you."_

_Giggling, Belle shrugged the blue shirt to the floor, naked but for the spinning wheel clasped around her neck. She pulled her knees up to her chest so her lover could see her current state. The groan Belle heard over the web cam was enough to make her stomach lurch. Sunday couldn't come soon enough._

_"Now, Professor, you should go to bed."_

_Andrew shook his head. "There is no way I'm going to sleep without knowing you are satisfied. I want to see you, Belle. I want to see you touch yourself for me."_

_Belle pushed a curl around her ear, blushing with arousal. Neither of the_ _men she had been with had ever encouraged this reaction from her. She watched him gaze over her bare skin, looking like he had found salvation. Her hand reached out and grazed his spinning wheel before moving down to her breast. Before she could follow through, there was a knock on the door._

_"Belle, are you still up?"_

_Sighing, Belle turned to the door and to her father behind it. "I'm just heading to bed now, Papa."_

_"Alright my girl. Sleep tight!"_

_She could hear footsteps leading away from the door and Belle continued to listen out for him until she heard his bedroom door click shut. Sighing to herself, she turned back to the laptop. Andrew was buttoning up his pyjama shirt, looking incredibly sexy but incredibly tired. He blew her a kiss._

_"Seven days, Belle. Not even that, if you think about it. Sleep well, my love. I'll talk to you first thing tomorrow."_

_Belle blew him a kiss back as he signed off. They both needed their sleep - he had been travelling all day and she had an early start tomorrow. As she turned off her laptop and crawled into bed, Belle replayed their conversation. He had said 'my love'. She was his love._

_On Sunday she would get to hold him again. On Sunday she would tell him she loved him, and, hopefully, she would hear those words back._

X

 

Andrew Gold had the taxi drop him off just outside his house. He shuffled up his garden path and the few steps that led to his house and unlocked his front door. He dumped his suitcase in the foyer, not wanting to carry it further inside. There was plenty of mail waiting for him: his blasted copy of _History Review_ , a letter from the museum. At the bottom, obviously sent a while ago, was a postcard from Storybrooke. He dropped it to the floor, not wanting to read it.

 

Moving further inside, he looked to his answer machine. There was no glowing red number, nothing to signal that anyone wanted to have anything to do with him. Sighing to himself, he decided to go upstairs and crash. It had been an exhausting week, one he would quite happily forget. He was glad that tomorrow was Monday and he would have the chance to escape into his work for a while.

 

Gold entered his bedroom and unbuttoned his jacket, dropping it to the floor. He moved over to the dresser to deposit his cufflinks when his gaze caught a frame resting on the corner. It was the picture of Belle he had taken at the museum, encased in gold. Next to it was one she had sent him of her at the Storybrooke summer fair. There was even one of the two of them, her face buried in his neck.

 

Closing his eyes, Andrew turned away from the photographs. But the anger, the pain built up inside him and he took his cane in hand. The gold frame smashed first, dropping broken glass to the carpet. Then the one of the fair: broken to pieces. The one of the two of them he kept hitting and hitting until the photograph itself was nothing but mush. Crying out, Andrew Gold joined the broken glass as he crumpled to the floor.

 

He continued to sob in the wreckage, his hand bleeding as he held his spinning wheel necklace in his palm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two will be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented yesterday! :D Once again thanks to 3pirouette for looking it over for me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Andrew Gold sat in his car for what felt like hours, staring at the university campus. A new year at the University of Fabler. Another group of freshman he would have to batter into shape, another senior year he would wave off in a few months to better things. Normally the first day of a new year, a new semester would mean he would be counting down the days, hours, minutes until he could have Belle French in his class.

 

Not this year.

 

He was dreading stepping foot on the campus, dreading seeing reminders of Belle everywhere. Ruby, Belle's roommate, would be in the _Sleeping Beauty._ Greg, Belle's ex, would no doubt be throwing his weight around. He would have to stand in front of his class and look at Belle's empty chair. God, he would have to explain to Mae what had happened.

 

Stuck in his own despair, Gold hadn't noticed Archie Hopper approaching his Cadillac until he knocked on his window. Gold looked over to see his....friend waving and smiling at him through the glass. He supposed he had no choice - he had to start the new school year. Opening his car door and grabbing his briefcase and cane, Gold greeted a smiling Archie. "How was your summer, Professor Hopper?"

 

"Fantastic, actually! I spent most of it setting up a new class schedule with a student having difficulties - you may know her, Ruby? I think she shares a dorm with your Ms French."

 

He couldn't know; there was no way he would know. And yet he was stabbed in the heart by such a sharp reminder of her. "Yes, I believe you're right," he wheezed, trying to act like nothing was bothering him. As much as it would be good to talk about his pain, he couldn't share it with Archie. There was no way he would approve of their relationship. He would have to go through the agony alone.

 

They walked past the coffee shop he had watched Belle go to every morning, Archie filling him in about the refurbishments done to the school. He wasn't paying attention. He was staring across the quad to what was Belle's hall of residence, to her dorm room where they had made love. He needed to stop thinking about her. "So, did you do anything else apart from emailing a co-ed this summer?"

 

Gold felt a sense of smug satisfaction as he watched Archie's face go as red as his hair. "No, I worked out some new campus policies regarding health and stress and actually helped put together the Faculty Ball for this Friday." Archie grinned as he placed his order at the small coffee vendor. "What about you? I read the latest _History Review_ , I didn't even realise you were seeing someone."

 

Archie stepped back, and then it was his turn to place an order for something dark and bitter. Not until his coffee was presented in front of him did Gold turn to Archie to allay his curiosity. His hand gripped his cane as he looked at his fellow professor. "I was," he said in his smallest voice, unwilling to give away anything more. He didn't think he could, even if he felt like sharing.  

 

Archie sighed, his hand nearly reaching out to grip Gold's shoulder. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

 

Gold turned away from Archie and turned towards the Humanities building. He had first met Belle in that classroom, had first fallen in love with her right there. They had made love for the first time in his office. Now she wasn't here to share these memories, to enjoy their love. She was no longer by his side. "I lost her."

 

X

 

_After spending most of the night fantasising about her and Andrew, Belle and her father had awoken to the devastating news that his shop front had once again been smashed in. It had happened several times over her stay in Storybrooke, and each time Belle had had to bite her tongue harder and harder to stop herself from offering her father financial advice. It wasn't her place. But she was tired of seeing her father's caved in face when his livelihood was wrecked once again._

_Her father and his friend Kris had immediately gone off to deal with the break in, leaving Belle at home to get ready for work. She had enjoyed a quick shower, and then made breakfast. Whilst buttering her toast, Belle had turned to the morning's post. Amongst the bills and junk mail was Belle's subscription to_ History Review _. She had been subscribed to the magazine for over two years now after Andrew had recommended it to her. Of course he had been Professor Gold then, and she had wanted nothing more than his smile when she had announced her subscription._

_Belle ripped off the plastic covering to reveal a front page with the words_ 'History Review _'s Top Ten Sexiest Historians' emblazoned across it. She began to giggle, she couldn't help herself._ History Review _was supposed to present an unbiased account of all the articles, papers and books that had been published in the last month. It also printed articles and was currently running the conference in Boston that Andrew was attending. Continuing to giggle to herself, Belle opened up the article._

_Number ten on_ History Review _'s list was a French history professor: cute but a little too young for Belle. Numbers nine, eight and seven were like that too - Belle could see why they were on the list but personally they did nothing for her. Number six was a stunning brunette who had run several museums in Britain and was now working in the States. Number five was also another woman, much younger but with less published work._

_Belle turned the page, not sure what to expect from number four. When she did, she squealed with delight. She knew that shy smile, knew those warm eyes. The picture was a failed shot from his dust covers, but he looked incredible. The sun was shining in just the right angle, making his face look so soft, his hands look so strong. Why the hell was he only number four? Belle had never been more attracted to him than in that moment._

_Once she had examined the picture in great detail, Belle read the little blurb beside it:_ Professor Andrew Gold, head of History at the University of Fabler. He is an expert on Tudor and Stuart history, and has a particular interest in the goings on in Europe during that time period. In his spare time the professor likes to read, go for long drives in his Cadillac and spend time with his girlfriend. His book 'Media Representations of the Tudor Period', co-written by Professor Creighton, is out now.

_"Girlfriend," Belle whispered. She was getting as giddy as a sixteen year old in love. But she was in love, in love with the most amazing man and she was his_ girlfriend.

_Her phone started to ring before she could delve into daydreams about commitment and marriage and maybe even running a museum and library together. It was probably her father, letting her know about the repairs to the shop, or Ruby wondering if she was going to get to work on time. "Hello?"_

"Please don't tell me your postman came already."

_Belle giggled, her fingers running over his spinning wheel. "Sorry, love. Patrick delivered first thing this morning. How does it feel to be_ History Review _'s fourth sexiest historian?"_

"I got laughed at when I went down for the complimentary breakfast this morning. The top three are young bastards off doing research so I'm the highest one in the damn poll here," _he groaned_. "They called a couple of months back, wanting some...personal pictures. I told them to sod off. This is awful, Belle. This isn't History; this is pandering to young historians without a brain in their heads."

_Belle bit her lip, desperate to head over to that hotel in Boston and hold the man she loved. He seemed so upset. She wanted to cheer him up. "Well I think that that photo is incredible. And I think I'll be reading this article later on tonight. When it's just me?"_

_He let out a low moan over the phone._ "Dammit, Belle, I have to attend a panel about what we should be teaching in American High Schools in a minute. Now all I can think about is you." _He paused, and Belle could almost hear him smile._ "Now all I can think about is me teaching High School and seducing you in the classroom."

_"Do I get to be a cheerleader in this fantasy?" Belle teased, noticing the time and realising that she really needed to get ready for work. She dropped her plate into the sink and ran up the stairs._

"I was never a fan of cheerleaders. Library assistants, hall monitors...prefects. Girls who looked cute reading. Of course I went to an all boy's school back in Scotland, so really any girl would do."

_Belle opened her bedroom door and found her Granny's uniform. "Talking about girls...the 'girlfriend' in the article?"_

_"You,_ Belle. Of course, the other academics at my table this morning thought you were a blow up doll. I was so desperate to tell them that you were real, that you were smart and sexy and so very mine. Maybe one day, eh?"

_Belle smiled at his words, of the future they suggested. She had always fantasised about them getting together after graduation: a kiss in the quad, a quick fuck in his classroom. But all of her fantasies had stopped there. She had seen a kiss, but she had never seen their future. Not until she had been lying in his arms had she ever truly considered that they could have a life together._

_"Andrew, when we see each other next Sunday, I was wondering if we could talk about where we're going. You know, our future together?"_

_Belle waited to hear him sigh, to hear him say that they could discuss it soon, but not on Sunday. Every relationship she had ever been witness to had come to this moment. But Andrew was different._ "My future's you, Belle."

_"I..." the words were so close; she could taste them at the back of her mouth. But her Minnie mouse clock told her she was running late for work. She couldn't afford to lose money, not with another break in at the shop. "I'll talk to you later tonight. I miss you, Andrew."_

"I miss you too, Belle. Although if you keep calling me Andrew I'm going to have to come over to Storybrooke and spank you."

_Belle giggled and let the phone call end. She sat on her bed for a moment longer, staring at her red skirt and white blouse for Granny's. She wanted to be an academic, she wanted to be his. There was a life for her outside Storybrooke, a life that was scary and an adventure but a simple one too. A good career, and the love of a good man._

_She couldn't wait for it to begin._

 

X

 

Gold couldn't wait for the day to end, and it had only really just begun. He'd remembered two moments with Belle as he had walked to his office, and once inside it had only intensified. There was the seat that Belle usually sat on, the table they had first made love upon. He didn't think it would be this hard - they had only been together for four months after all. But he loved her, had loved her for so long. His heart was breaking.

 

He was looking at the tea cup she had chipped during their first time together when there was a knock on the door. Setting the cup down, Gold tried to decide whether to allow his visitor in. He supposed it would be better to lose himself in work as quickly as possible, get into the swing of things. He might even start to write a new book a few months ahead of schedule... _anything_ to distract him from the pain in his chest.

 

"Come in." He had hoped the visitor would be a distraction from the pain, but as his office door opened, he realised it was anything but. "Katherine. What are you doing here?"

 

His ex wife closed his office door and made her way over to his spare seat. _Belle's seat._ He resisted the urge to tell her to get up, to tell her to leave. He was too stunned to do anything. _Katherine was here._ The last time he'd seen her had been when they had signed the divorce papers. She had taken a flight to London afterwards; he had returned to the home they had almost started a family in. She looked good. Her dark hair was a little lighter, her eyes a little weary. She had a fresh tan line around her ring finger.

 

When she didn't answer his question, Gold leant back on his seat. "You look good, Katherine."

 

"Thank you." She gripped her knees, nervous. "You look good too."

 

"What are you doing here, Katherine? We don't chat, we don't pop in. So get to it."

 

To her credit, she rolled with his dismissal of her visit. Hopefully it would prompt her to leave. He didn't want her there; he didn't want to deal with the anguish of seeing her coupled with the loss of Belle. He wanted to yell at students, wanted to grade papers. He didn't want to do deal with his feelings.

 

"I'm the new curator at the museum, just moved over from Virginia. I'd been looking for some place new to start again, as you do after a divorce. When I saw in _History Review_ that you were working at the university...well it just seemed like fate."

 

"No such thing." He grabbed for his cane, digging the gold into his palm. "So we'll be working together, how grand. Now if you'll excuse me, Katherine, I have a new year to prepare for." He reached over for some papers to read but she didn't move. He looked over his desk at the woman that once upon a time he had loved with all his heart. "Why are you here, Katherine? It's been over twenty years and we haven't spoken to each other in all that time. Why here, why now? A proper answer, if you please."

 

She reached across the table and grabbed for his hand. He wrenched it out of her reach, not wanting such a comforting touch. She straightened her back, realising that he wasn't going to be so receptive to her visit. "You didn't used to flinch when I touched you."

 

"Well we used to be married. I used to be a museum curator. I used to have two perfectly working legs. I used to hold my..." He couldn't go there; he couldn't open up that wound. Her mere presence was already doing that but he couldn't allow it to fester and bleed. "You still haven't answered my question, Katherine. What do you want from me?"

 

Katherine stood up from Belle's seat, straightening her skirt and jacket. She slung her bag over her shoulder. "I never stopped loving you, Andy. I know I couldn't give you what you wanted back then, but now I can."

 

"Oh really?" Gold spat, standing up from his desk and turning to her. He walked the short distance, his teeth bared. "You can now?"

 

"I have a son with my ex husband. His name is William."

 

His world stopped at that point. Memories of a tiny little boy in a plastic cradle, nightmares of a drunken car crash. Arguments, so many arguments. A simple request, a heartbreaking denial. As Gold turned away from Katherine, his hand shaking, all he could think about was Belle. His Belle, stuck in Storybrooke and living her life without him. Belle in his arms for the last time.

 

"Get out, Katherine."

 

"Andy..."

 

He had always hated that nickname, and in that moment he hated her more than he had ever loved her. He looked at her, his gaze unrelenting as his eyes bored into hers. Once upon a time they had loved each other, but they had never wanted the same things. It was too late to repair the damage. Too late to save their son.

 

He spun his cane in his hand, the imprint that the handle had made in his flesh rubbing against the length. He hooked the door handle and opened it, making it clear that he wanted her to leave. He had nothing left to stay to her, and he didn't want to hear anything she had to say to him. He just wanted her _gone._

 

"I never meant to hurt you. Not then, not now. I'm sorry, Andy."

 

" _Get. Out_."

 

They exchanged glances once more before she slammed his office door shut. What had she been expecting? That he would welcome her back into open arms, happy that she would be willing to start a family after she had denied him all those years ago? _No._ If his ex wife had paid closer attention to _History Review,_ she would have seen that he was dating someone. Someone beautiful, someone smart. Someone he loved more than anything. _Someone he should still be with._

 

Stumbling backwards towards his desk, Gold reached for his briefcase. Inside was his little spinning wheel, the spinning wheel that had been around Belle's neck for three whole months. It had been a talisman of sorts - whenever he had worn it he had had a moment with Belle. There was probably not a lot of luck left inside it, but he was willing to try anything. Reaching for his phone, he scrolled down to Belle's number. He typed in a text message and pressed send, not caring if he sounded desperate or pathetic. He needed her to know how he felt, and how much this was killing him.

 

_"If after every tempest come such calms, may the winds blow till they have waken'd death!"_

_I know we agreed this was for the best, but I don't think I can be without you, Belle._

_No, that's not exactly true. I don't want to be._

 

He only hoped she felt the same way.

X

 

_On her way back home from work, Belle got a text from Andrew, asking her how her day was and telling her how much he missed her. She missed him too, incredibly so. She couldn't wait for Sunday, to be back at University and to be in his arms. She couldn't wait to see Jefferson and August and spend some non-work time with Ruby. She couldn't wait to be learning and taking new classes and she couldn't wait to graduate. Maybe afterwards she could talk to Andrew about moving in together. It was a fantasy that had so far overtaken her graduation one._

_"Papa, I'm home!"_

_"In here, Belle. Could you grab my wallet while you're at it? I ordered Chinese for dinner."_

_Belle found her father's wallet on the stairs and realised that there was barely anything in it. The quote for the glass must have gone up again. Sighing, she took her tips from that day and slipped them inside. She would be eating the food just as much as her father would be and she didn't want him to worry any more than he already was._

_She handed him the wallet as she walked into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she did so. While he worked on the accounts spread out over the table, Belle got the plates and chopsticks ready for dinner. She kept looking at the small stack of receipts they had managed to accumulate over the last month. They had made enough to keep the payments on the house and the shop, and enough for the flowers that were their livelihood. But with another broken window; money for water, electricity and food were far down on their list._

_Once dinner had arrived, they both sat down to eat: her father with his beef and rice, Belle with her chicken and noodles. She took the odd mouthful, but she wasn't particularly hungry. Judging by the amount of food on her father's plate, neither was he. She had kept her tongue all summer, not wanting to have an argument. But it seemed like the solution to her father's vandalism problem was so simple, and Belle couldn't see why he hadn't thought of it before._

_"Papa, have you ever considered moving the shop?" Belle said subtly, taking a drink of water before she continued on. "I mean, I know you and Mama bought the shop together but the old pawn shop is just sitting there..." she trailed off, unsure how her father would take her meddling._

_Thankfully he didn't seem too angry by her suggestion, just seemed more defeated. He dropped his chopsticks to the table and stood up to get a fork. "I haven't said anything before, my girl, but I've been looking into the pawn shop. Hell, I've been looking for any property that isn't a perfect target for vandals. No one will give me a loan, Belle, and I can't save up the money to put a deposit down."_

_She hadn't known. There was no reason that she should have. Staring silently at her congealing dinner, Belle felt sick upon realising that for an entire year she had been despairing at her father's ineptitude to move his shop when he had been trying but no one would help him. It would only get worse, too - the bitter cycle of vandalism and lack of customers would continue until her father became too distraught to carry on._

_"How much do you need as a deposit?"_

_"The first three months rent, and I'd have to pay a fortune in insurance," he sighed. "I've done the numbers. For the deposit, insurance, a three month grace period while we're settling in, and moving over everything...best part of six thousand five hundred dollars. It would take me god knows how long to save up half of that at the rate we're going."_

_It was a lot of money, but it was worthwhile. Her father loved his flowers, loved his shop. If they could move locations then they could get more customers, even if it was just people passing through. There wouldn't even be the constant payouts for damage!_

_Belle realised she had to help her father do this; otherwise there was no way he ever could. He would scrape by for the rest of his life while she went onto bigger and better things. Her father was her only family - he had raised her alone since she was five years old. She wouldn't - couldn't - let her father waste away._

_"You said you've wanted to get into landscaping for a couple of years now, Papa," Belle started. Her father nodded in agreement. "What if you went out and did that and someone ran the shop for you? We could double our money!"_

_"That's all very well and good, Belle, but I can't afford to hire someone else. I'd have to pay them proper and give them all sorts of benefits. I would be back to square one." Belle looked her father in the eye until he realised what she was insinuating. "No, Belle, I can't ask you to do that! Your education is important, more important than the shop."_

_"No, it's not! You're more important than anything, Papa," Belle grabbed his hands. "And I'm not asking, I'm telling you. I'm not going back to Fabler; I'm staying here."_

_She wouldn't let her father or anyone else talk her out of this. She couldn't leave on Saturday, not knowing what would befall her father when she was gone. She couldn't return to ruins. Anyway, she would go back in a year or two when her father had moved and he could afford to hire some staff. This wouldn't be forever. But it was something she had to do._

_"I love you Papa," Belle whispered as she held him tight._

_"I love you too, my girl."_

X

 

Gold had always hated his freshman year, had very rarely found a student in that group that he liked from the off. Usually around the end of the sophomore year a few of them grew on him, but it would always take some time.

 

 _Belle_...well Belle he had liked from the first moment he had met her. Bright, cheery. She was eager to learn, had done all her background reading and was prepared to answer questions from the off. The fact that she was devastatingly beautiful had not come into it, not until Halloween.

 

This freshman class...well he couldn't see anyone that particularly stood out. They were all rowdy, positively _glowing_ with being away from home and with the quick access to alcohol. There were the future sorority sisters sitting two rows from the back with a stack of leaflets about the forthcoming parties. There were the high school jocks still wearing their letterman jackets before they joined Fabler's variety of knuckle headed barbarians. A few of them had books. But not many as there should be considering this was their first day of classes.

 

He sighed and walked into the classroom. May as well get it over and done with.

 

However, just as he came inside the classroom, something came out of nowhere and knocked him straight to the ground. His papers spilled across his feet and he banged his knee against the cold tile of the floor. Cursing, Gold looked up to see who had dropped him to his knees. For a moment it was Belle, with her hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and her blue shirt dipping low over her cleavage. She was clutching the required text book so hard her knuckles had turned white, but her eyes were soft, almost loving.

 

Then the image was gone, and the girl who had knocked him over was nothing but a blonde in a pink summer dress, with long hair down to her waist. There was paint on her chin and ear. She offered him a hand, and she helped him to his feet, his hands automatically seeking the cane. He gave one more look at the girl, but she was forgettable. Another student taking a class to fill a humanities requirement. Not a History major like Belle had been.

 

Taking a moment to compose himself, Gold looked over his new crop of students and picked out the ones that would be going forward, the ones that would be dropping the class as soon as they could. He knew instantly the ones who thought this would be an easy credit. He would show them that it was not.

 

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to your first class of History 101. This is a semester long class, and along this semester you will write two graded papers and take an end of semester test. Those of you that...survive are free to take History 102 with Professor Randal. That is also a semester long class. The final history class of your freshman year is History 103, which will be led by me. The next three years will cover specialist history topics."

 

Gold watched as some of his new students started taking notes, or flipping through their course handbooks. Some of the jocks who barely had a sheet of paper in front of them didn't look impressed. "My name is Professor Gold. I'm the head of the History department here at the University of Fabler. Any questions so far?"

 

One of the jocks raised his hand. Gold pointed his cane in his direction. "Will there be much reading?"

 

He smirked, his hands moving atop his cane. "You should have already read chapters one and two of Sharma in preparation for today's class. Have you?"

 

The jock chuckled nervously before shaking his head. "I only just decided to take this class. I don't even have the book yet."

 

"Then get out."

 

A few of the students looked stunned. A couple of them, the ones who had the extra credit reading stacked up over the Sharma book, were looking quite smug. Time to make an impression, as he did with every freshman year. Gold walked over to the unprepared student.  He hadn't even brought a pen. 

 

"Do you have a hearing problem as well as a studying problem, Mister...?"

 

"Knight." The jock stood up against Gold, his height and size an attempt at intimidation. "Leon Knight."

 

Gold wasn't afraid. He'd met many a student like this young man, trying to impress with his muscles. It wouldn't get him far in this class. Gold leaned on his cane but met the jock's eyes. He wouldn't pull away. "I'd be very careful of your position within this class, Mister Knight. Wouldn't be good for you not to be able to kick or throw your desired choice of ball around a field now, would it? I have no qualms about failing anyone in this class if they don't agree to my very simple rules. Are we clear?"

 

The jock looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes sir. Will I be allowed back next class?"

 

"If you've done the reading. And bring the book. And a _fucking_ pen."

 

Leon gathered up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, not even looking back as he left the class. A couple of the future sorority sisters gathered their bags and left too. Two of the letter jackets dove into their bags for their actual books. Smirking to himself, Gold twisted and went back to his papers on his desk. He got the appropriate work and turned back to teach his class.

 

Belle's seat - left side to him, five rows up and on the corner - was empty. He considered it a tribute as such. After his class had finished, he checked his phone. No reply. _She didn't miss him._

 

X

 

_Belle lay back on her bed and waited for Andrew to log into Skype so they could talk. She shouldn't be him telling this  over video call, really; she should be driving up to Boston to see him and to hold him and to explain to him what was going on._

_She should knock on his hotel door and the first words out of her mouth should be that she loved him._

_Before she could torment herself with plans that would never come about, Gold logged into Skype. He looked well rested, with his shirt unbuttoned and his body lying against a stack of pillows. He looked so happy to see her that she felt like weeping_. "Evening sweetheart," _he smiled at her._ "I miss you."

 

_"I miss you too." She said, clamping hard on the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying. "How was your day?"_

_He ran a hand through his hair, the day's events not a good topic. She had thought she was on safe ground with that one._ "Awful. Constant teasing over that damn article. How about you?"

_"Long day." She brushed some hair behind her ear, needing to do something with her hands. He looked so miserable, so distraught - she couldn't do it tonight. She would get the time off work and borrow her friend Eric's car and drive up to see him tomorrow. They could talk about it then. Tonight she just wanted to be with him. "So, still on for tonight?"_

"Haven't been able to stop thinking of anything but that all day."

_Smiling to herself, Belle reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She needed to do this, needed to be close to him. The real world could wait for one night. She watched him gaze over her bare skin, her bra the only thing she wore. Knowing it would drive him crazy; Belle reached behind and undid the clasp, dropping it to the floor with the rest of her clothes._

"You're incredible," _Andrew whispered, his stare making her blush._ "I can't wait until Sunday to be able to hold you in person." _The illusion, the dream was shattered. She couldn't keep pretending that everything was okay; she couldn't deny that the real world was banging on their door no matter how much she didn't want to be disturbed. She crawled into a ball, wanting herself to be as tiny as possible. She couldn't do this, not over Skype. She wanted to hold him when she told him._ "Belle, love? Are you okay?"

_Belle shook her head, almost trying to hide herself from his view with her hair. She couldn't believe she was doing this now. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm not going to sugar-coat it or anything."_

"I'm not one for niceties, Belle. Just tell me what's wrong and what I can do to help!"

_The words slipped out. She couldn't help them; it was like they wanted to escape. "I'm not coming back to Fabler."_

_She watched his face cave in, a part of him understanding her words but another part of him not quite comprehending at all. She didn't want to do this now, but it was too late for that._ "We talked about this the day we got together. On your last assignment you got an A, Belle! I know you can carry it on all of this year."

_Belle sighed, shaking her head. "This isn't about my degree. My Papa needs me; he needs me to be home. The business isn't doing well. But I'll be back next year! I'm not going to completely give up my education, just put it on hold for a while. You can understand that, can't you?"_

_He couldn't._ "I don't. The last time we discussed you dropping out it was because you had stress at home, and you were working too many hours and your grades were shit. The last time we _saw each other_ you couldn't believe you came so close to giving it all up. What's changed?"

 

_"My father has a plan to move the shop to a better location; he just needs to raise the money. It won't be forever, just a year! Two, maybe!"_

 

 _She hated the little snort he gave. "_ Belle, I've seen many students in your position. They've taken a year off, _maybe two_. But they never come back. They develop new lives, and their education doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to see that happening to you!"

_She could see his reasoning, even if it pained her. But she didn't want this to be a student-teacher mentoring session. She wanted to talk with her lover, as if her not coming back to Fabler made a dent in his heart rather than in his classroom. "Is it only my education you're concerned about?"_

_He deflated, his Professor side gone._ "Of course not, Belle. I'm just trying not to think about you being in Maine and me being in Fabler and basically having the last three months on a permanent basis."

_Belle grabbed her t-shirt as quickly as she could, pulling it over her skin. To her it had been a simple decision - she would stay here with her father and return to Andrew in a year or so. But in reality it wasn't that simple. "Andrew, I need to stay here with my father. We survived the last three months, we can survive a year! Why can't you trust me that I'll return to you?"_

"Because what if you meet someone else!" _he cried over the computer screen, his face pained. She bit her lip, wishing once more on a faded star that she had had the chance to do this how she wanted._ "Belle I care about you, I _really_ care about you. But if you stay at home, there's a chance that you'll meet someone and you'll fall in love and I won't be able to hold you anymore."

 

 _She had wanted her lover's opinion. Belle looked down at her nails, trying to find the right words to say to him. She couldn't imagine being in love with anyone else, of being with anyone else. Then the doubts started to creep in - what if some hot history professor, perhaps_ History Review's _number six - swept him off his feet? She would lose him, and the last thing Belle wanted to do was lose Andrew._

_"You could move down here. Work at the High School, maybe the Community College." She bit her lip, the tears streaming down her face. "Then we could be together."_

_She waited for his response, waited as he turned his head from the screen and mulled over her words. Selfishly she hoped for a yes, hoped that he would come to her and they could live their lives together in a small corner of Maine. But when he turned back to the screen, she knew the answer._

_"Belle I built up that degree course from scratch. I need the museum for my research. My_ life _is there. I can't, Belle. I'm sorry, but I can't leave."_

_  
"I know." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, her heart caving in. So that was it. The end of what could be a relationship with the love of her life. She couldn't believe it was over, just like that. "Andrew, I...I really thought we had a future together."_

_Belle pulled the lid of her laptop down and unplugged the damn thing. Her phone started to ring and she turned it off, not wanting to argue any more. Tomorrow they could talk again, maybe even the day after she could drive up to Boston and they could properly discuss their relationship. But right that moment all Belle wanted to do was cry, and cling to that damn spinning wheel like a talisman._

_She loved him. She loved him so much. So why was it so hard for them to be together?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read chapter two, and thanks once more to 3pirouette who looked over this for me. Hope you enjoy this chap! :D

_The first thing that Belle did when she woke up was reach for her phone. The pittance of sleep she had managed to achieve weighed on her as she pressed the buttons, desperately hoping that her decision for some space hadn't angered him more. She looked through her notifications panel and found nothing since he had attempted to call her the night before._

_Belle looked at the phone and made a decision. She dialled Andrew's number and pressed the phone to her ear, waiting to hear his voice. She didn't want to argue, she just wanted to organise when she could see him in person. She didn't want things to be over between them. Unfortunately, she got his answer machine. She called him again to see if he picked up but he didn't. She wanted to keep trying, but she was already late for work._

_After taking the quickest shower of her life, Belle ran back into her bedroom to see if he had called or at least texted._ Nothing _. Struggling not to sob, Belle slipped into her uniform for Granny's. She tied her hair back into a loose ponytail, a few strands escaping to brush against her cheeks. No makeup - she didn't trust her mascara. Then she went over to her bedside table and grasped the spinning wheel necklace that Andrew had given her._

I can't take this, it's yours.

 

You can give it back to me when I see you next, love.

 

_She tried his number once more and upon finding no response, Belle threw her phone against her wardrobe. Where was he? Was he furious with her, screening her calls? Andrew had never been anything but kind to her - a hard ass concerning her assignments but compared to the rest of the class he was a pussycat. This seemed out of character for him._

_It was then that Belle made up her mind. She would borrow Eric's car and after her shift at Game of Thorns she would drive over to see him. They could talk things out then, discuss where they could go from there. Belle knew she couldn't love someone else as much as she loved him. She didn't want to._

_Reaching down, Belle picked up her phone. The screen was broken, but it still worked well. She tried Andrew's number once more and, once again, got no answer. "Where are you, Andrew?"_

X

 

He woke up in his study, a tumbler of scotch by his elbow and a burnt out phone by his wrist. Cursing, he stumbled to the kitchen and put the damn thing onto charge. He had to know if she missed him, if she was feeling as awful as he did right now. He hoped she was, he hoped she would call him and tell him that she loved and missed him just as much as he did. But then maybe, despite all they felt for each other, she did not love him. Maybe she would have done, but at that very moment she did not.

 

Cursing his doubts, Gold slowly ascended the stairs to crawl into the shower. He needed to wash the alcohol off of him, needed to make himself presentable for another day of teaching classes. He hit the shower tile when he realised that today would be the first day he would be teaching Belle's class without her. He would have to stare at her seat and _know_ that she should be there; watching him teach, smiling at him and making him feel like the greatest man in the world. He continued to hit the tile until the water at the bottom of the shower turned red.

 

Standing by the basin he wrapped his hand up in a bandage, just to hide the evidence of his frustration. He slipped on a shirt, did up the buttons. It was only when he looked in the mirror did he realise it was the white shirt Belle had worn the last time they had been together. He ripped it off his skin and found a dark blue one buried at the back of his wardrobe. He also found a burgundy tie. It had been years since he had worn a tie, hadn't worn one since...he slipped it around his neck.

 

Going downstairs, he tried not to get too excited as he entered the kitchen. His phone had charged enough to let him look and see if he had received any text messages or phone calls. The night before he hadn't dared call her or text her again, not wanting to disturb the woman he loved. He had just drunk an entire bottle of scotch and stared at his phone, willing it to produce a message for him. His heart leapt into his throat as the damn piece of metal started up, but it fell when he realised there was no message. Not even a missed call.

 

Did he mean so little to her that she couldn't even return his message?

 

The doorbell rang before he could throw the stupid piece of technology into his freezer. He grabbed his cane and walked across the hall before wrenching the door open. "I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, Mae."

 

The blonde bartender, his second only friend in the world, ignored his request and brushed past him, heading for the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at the charging phone and went instead to the kettle, boiling him a cup of tea and herself a cup of black coffee. She handed him the mug and he gave her a brief smile in thanks. He hadn't seen Mae in a couple of weeks. He had had his conference; she had been up to visit her daughter Rory. She looked good. A brief look in his kitchen cupboards told him that he was the only one.

 

"Archie came in the bar last night. Told me that you'd broken up with your girlfriend. Coupled with the phone call I got from Belle a few days ago telling me she was handing in her notice..." Mae leant back against his kitchen table. "What happened, Gold?"

 

Putting the coffee down, Gold crossed over his arms. His eyes found his phone for a brief second but nothing was flashing. "She's staying to help her father with the business. I tried to talk her out of it, but she's stubborn. She wanted to help her father, and I wasn't prepared to move to Maine, leave all my work behind."

 

"And now?"

 

Gold looked up at Mae, his nails digging into his palms. "There's a half finished resignation letter on my laptop. I love her, Mae. I don't want to be without her."

 

If only she would call him or text him back, then he could tell her this. He could tell her that he loved her, that he wanted a life with her. If she found someone else or she grew tired of him, it would be okay. He would have some more time with her, time he would not have if he stayed in Fabler.

 

Mae didn't say anything more, just sipped her coffee. Gold reached over for his phone and put it in his pocket. He would give it a few more days and see if she returned his message. If she did not, then he would be on the first flight out to Maine. He had done it before, he would do it again. He wouldn't let Belle slip away, not when he finally had the chance to be truly happy.

 

X

_Granny hadn't batted an eye as she came in late for work, obviously sensing a woman with romantic difficulties. Smiling and apologising profusely, Belle had immediately got to work taking orders and cleaning tables. There were only two waitresses on duty, Ruby being at the inn packing up for college. Belle was thankful for that - she didn't want to cope with Ruby analysing her distress. She had thought she would be safe from questions but Eric, Belle's childhood best friend, was keeping a close eye on her_

_As much as she loved Eric, she didn't want to talk about what was going on. She wanted to keep busy. She_ needed _to keep busy. She couldn't keep thinking about why Andrew hadn't called and whether it was completely finished between the two of them. Her phone was in her apron for quick access should it go off. It was against the rules of course, but she couldn't keep it in her bag. She had to have it with her._

_"Order up!" Eric said, his voice reaching over to the other edge of the diner where Belle was taking another order. The breakfast rush was dying down but Belle hoped they had a steady stream of people. She didn't want Eric to corner her and question her. She didn't know how to explain it without bursting into tears._

_Belle took the plates from Eric and went to the corner to deliver the eggs and hash browns. She gave a quick smile as she poured the customer a fresh cup of coffee but it didn't reach her eyes. All she could think about was Andrew._ Why hadn't he called her?

_Going back into the kitchen, Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. When he pulled back he got a clean towel and wiped away the tears that had collected on her cheeks. She couldn't manage a reassuring smile in his direction, even though she was grateful for the contact and the lack of questions._

_Belle had known Eric since she was six years old, when she and her father had finally made the move to the US. It had been on the cards for three years - the house, the flower shop and all the money had been saved well in advance. The only thing they hadn't planned for was her mother's death. The day they had first arrived in Storybrooke, Belle had crawled into a den and cried. Eric had found her, had given her a chocolate and comforted her. They had been close ever since: swim meets and loan issues and the first time that Belle had been with a man, it had been Eric. He had always been there for her._

_She hoped that still held true. "I need to borrow your car."_

_Eric dug in the pocket of his floured apron and handed her the keys. "Running away or running toward?"_

_Belle bowed her head. She, Eric and Ruby had been inseparable this summer. They had worked together; hung out together...Eric was at Grimmsby so this was really the only time they got to see him. But even though they had spent a huge amount of time together, Belle still hadn't told him or Ruby about Andrew._

_He had been so nice to her, hadn't asked her any probing questions and had given her his car keys without reservations. She could at least repay him in honesty. "I'm in love with someone. I'm crazy about them, actually. We had an argument last night and I want to go to Boston to see them. That's if he'll even see me..."_

_Eric pushed his hand underneath her chin so she could look at him properly. "Belle, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You're kind, you're sweet, and if we weren't better friends then we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I would be fighting this guy for you. Just do me one thing?"_

_"Anything!" Belle grinned, happier than she had been in hours. She would get to go to Boston tonight, she could see Andrew and she would without a doubt tell him she loved him. "What is it?"_

_"Just tell me, honestly. The guy you're dating, is he the guy you've had a crush on for three years?" Eric smirked. "You know, your history professor? The guy whose magazine picture you have taped up in your wardrobe."_

_Belle smacked him on the arm. "You are not supposed to be going through my wardrobe!" She hit him again. "And yes, I am dating my teacher. Please don't tell Ruby, I want to tell her in my good time. If there's even anything to tell." Eric nodded, accepting her terms. He was still smirking. "Why did you want to know?"_

_"Reasonably tall, brown hair with streaks of grey, carrying a cane?"_

_"Yes..."_

_Still smirking, Eric bobbed his head in direction of the diner floor. Belle looked over the counter and saw what Eric was pointing at. Andrew Gold. In the flesh. He was standing there, holding a single red rose and he seemed incredibly uncomfortable with the romantic gesture he presented._ He looked beautiful. _Soft brown eyes, trembling fingers upon the stem of the rose and the handle of his cane. His suit fit well, the fabric spanning his back so well she was tempted to jump him in the middle of the diner._

_Belle stepped out from the kitchen and looked at him. He had driven all this way to see her, to be with her! She couldn't stop her smile as she looked him over, watched as his shoulders slumped defeated until he turned around. She watched him smile when he saw her, saw him reach his hand up but pulled back at the last second. They were so used to not touching in public that it broke her heart._

_Reaching over, she caught his cuff and dragged him to the counter. She held his wrist, her thumb gently stroking his skin. She couldn't stop staring at him, couldn't help herself from running her eyes over his face, his hands, his chest. This was the first time they had been together in three months and she couldn't even touch him. She put her hand on the counter to steady herself and he instantly rested his spare one over hers, desperate to touch her._

_"Belle, I..."_

_She bit her lip, shaking her head. They couldn't do this here. Storybrooke wasn't Fabler, but she wasn't ready to tell her father or Ruby about their relationship just yet. She watched his face fall, but she squeezed his wrist to assure him that it wasn't his fault. "Small town, people gossip." She turned into the kitchen. "Eric, can I take my break now?"_

_Her friend smiled at her. "Go home for the day, I'll cover you."_

_Belle blew him a kiss as she led Andrew out the back of Granny's and outside. She kept holding his hand, dragging him along the streets of Storybrooke until they found a quiet spot. It was on the edge of the woods, where no one would disturb them. She still couldn't believe he was here, in Storybrooke. He had come after her._

_"Can I kiss you now?"_

_Belle grinned, reaching over to run her hands up the lapels of his jacket. He beamed as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. They kept staring at each other, lost in each other. Then together they wrapped themselves around each other, passionately embracing. The last three months, the argument last night was forgotten as they kissed. The world was forgotten as they showed the other person just how much they had missed them._

X

 

"Alright, so section four. We have a new member of staff joining us. Professor Killian Jones will be heading up the English department. Would you like to give us a few words of wisdom?"

 

Dean Mills, dressed in one of her trademark power suits, gestured to the man sitting on her right as she sat down. The man - short brown hair, young complexion, perfectly suitable for student lawsuits - stood up to address the faculty of the University of Fabler. Gold wasn't really listening; he was too busy reading the letter hidden under a brown folder over and over again. _His resignation letter_. Mae had disagreed with his decision, saying it was stupid for both he and Belle to throw away their careers. He didn't even run it past Archie. This was just something he had to do.

 

"Well I'm looking forward to being part of such a well respected faculty, and quite an incredible department. For those of you who don't know, I specialise in British literature. I'm really hoping to work closely with the Drama department, see if I can help them get their production of Peter Pan off the ground!"

 

One of the Drama professors started chuckling, but Gold continued to ignore what was going on around him. That was until Professor Eyeliner sat down and Dean Mills started going through the list of students who had transferred or dropped out. The list made no odds to him until it came to his department. There were a small number of History majors who dropped out, and the last name was Belle's.

 

"Professor Gold."

 

"Dean Mills," he smiled painfully, trying not to let any anguish slip through. "Is there a problem?"

 

"Actually yes. Although we received a telephone call about Ms French leaving our establishment for the time being, the proper forms haven't been sent back."

 

A part of his heart leapt up at the thought that maybe Belle had decided against staying in Storybrooke, but he knew it wasn't so. To think otherwise would hurt him more. "I do believe she made the decision fairly recently, at least if her emails have been anything to go by. I would suggest waiting a few more days for the forms, Dean."

 

Regina seemed appeased by his words, which was a good thing. He needed her in a happy mood before he delivered his resignation letter. If she chose to be vindictive, she could reject them until the winter break _._ That was too long. He needed to be with Belle _now._

Thankfully the meeting ended soon after and the other professors left quickly to start their new classes. Gold watched Regina talk to Professor Jones, and Gold got his letter in hand. Before he could get up, Archie pressed his hand to his lower arm. "I didn't realise that Ms French had dropped out."

 

"Well I think she's technically having a gap year to help with her father's finances...she'll be back soon, no doubt."

 

Gold stood up, noticing that Archie was looking up at him. His jaw was set, his eyes were narrow. As if he was determining how much he needed to tell Dean Mills after the following conversation. Not that there was any need - now that Belle had left Fabler, most likely for good, there was no conflict of interest. Still, Archie seemed to be what Gold would interpret as angry.

 

"Seems a little...coincidental."

 

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to, Professor Hopper."

 

Gold tried to make his way past Archie to see Dean Mills who had just exited the room with the new addition to their faculty. The room was emptying quickly, not many professors wanting to stay behind and chat. As Archie pushed out his chair to block his exit, the room was completely empty.

 

"What do you want from me, Archie? Want me to tell you how long it's been going on, whether we slept together on university property? Want her telephone number to check that I wasn't sexually harassing her?" Gold planted his hand on the table, his eyes boring into Archie's. Let him get him fired. He didn't care any longer. He could leave then, leave with no strings holding him back.

 

Archie just looked at him. "Do you love her?"

 

A million different answers went through his head, but he chose the honest one. "Yes."

 

The Ethics professor let him pass, and Gold raced into the corridor. He looked down both ends, but the only people passing through were students. No sign of Dean Mills, and she never had office hours during the first week because she was never _in_ her office the first week of term. Sighing to himself, Gold crumpled his resignation letter in his fist. He couldn't wait any longer to be with her. He had waited too long already.

 

X

 

_They hadn't said anything as they had walked into the forest, both of them content with holding the other's hand. Andrew's thumb stroked the back of her hand comfortingly as they exchanged stolen glances, both of them unbelieving that they were in the others presence. Eventually they were far enough into the forest that they wouldn't be disturbed by any passersby. They had come to the wishing well, which had been Belle's favourite place as a child. Local teenagers preferred the quarry so this place remained one of childhood magic._

_"I can't believe you're here," Belle whispered, still clutching his hand._

_"The moment you hung up I knew I had to come." They leant against the wishing well, their hands resting over the brick edge of the well. "I'm sorry, Belle. I should have been more supportive of your decision."_

_"It's alright." Belle smiled at him, tried to reassure him. "I should have talked to you in person. I just couldn't keep pretending that everything would be okay."_

_She took her hand from his grasp and rested it over the well. Andrew's arms tucked around her, comforting her. She had missed him. Missed the sight of him in his suits, missed the smell of his skin. Missed the feel of his lips against hers. She turned in his arms and kissed him again, needing to taste him on her tongue. His hands found the small of her back and pressed her close, moaning into her mouth as they kissed. She gave him a small peck before pulling back._

_"You know, this well is supposed to have magical properties. To bring back what one has lost," Belle said, grinning. "There's a bunch of history in Storybrooke. The mines, the nunnery and the monastery. We even have a couple of haunted houses."_

_Andrew chuckled. "Is this your pitch for me to stay?"_

_Belle's hands toyed with the lapels of his suit jacket. "An attempt at one...a silly attempt." She bit the corner of her lip as she tried to organise her thoughts. His hand stroking her face didn't help - she could get lost in him so easily. "I've only ever been with two men. Greg, obviously, and Eric, who you met today."_

_"What? The short order cook with the greasy black hair?" Andrew said in disbelief. "You were...with him?_ That guy _?"_

_She couldn't help but giggle at his attempts at being jealous. "You mean the future Olympic swimmer who I've known since I was a child? Yes. He was my first." She watched Andrew's hands tense up again, and she reached for them, pressing a kiss to both of them. "Neither Greg nor Eric have ever made me feel like I do now, when I'm with you. I don't want to give you up. I don't want to lose you. I want to make this work."_

_Andrew nodded, smiling at her. "I don't want to lose you too. But you and I both know that long distance relationships on a much larger scale than a summer break rarely last. You need to be with your father and while I don't agree with your decision, I do understand it."_

_"And I understand that moving to a small town without even a town museum is not possible for you." Belle watched her love breathe in sharply, trying to sort out his emotions. He needn't be afraid of admitting it. He had made a life in Fabler, with friends and a job and had produced something at the University he should be very proud of. "Andrew, it's okay._ It is. _Did I ever tell you why I chose Fabler?"_

_He shook his head. "No, you never did."_

_"As silly as it sounds, it was because of you." His face lit up at that revelation and Belle grinned. She loved to see him smile like that. "History at my high school was pretty awful. So I read around a lot. I had more history books in my bedroom then Storybrooke Library did. I read your book about the War on the Roses and I was fascinated. By the topic, and by you. I think I had a crush on you before I even met you."_

_Andrew tilted his head down, resting his forehead against hers. "Belle, I..."_

_"I need to be here. And as much as I would love to see you every day, I can't ask you to leave Fabler behind. Maybe in the future I can persuade you to work your magic at Storybrooke High, or maybe I'll be back in your classroom for next year's freshman hazing. But for right now, I'm not letting you go. We can still be together, can't we?"_

_She watched his face, watched for confirmation that they could do it, that they could be together long distance. It would be hard work, she knew that. There would be lots of phone sex and Skype calls but maybe Andrew could come down every other weekend to see her. She could get the time off work and they could hide themselves away at that cabin near the lake. They could do it. Belle watched Andrew agree that they could._

_"We'll try, Belle. Dammit we'll try."_

_He reached over and hugged her, wrapping his wiry arms around her waist and pulling her close. Belle tugged at his neck, clinging to his shoulder blades. They could make this work. She just had to ignore the little voice in her head that told her that the shop would take more than a year to get off the ground, that she would never be going back to Fabler. That she and Andrew wouldn't work out._

 

_When she pulled back from their embrace, Belle still laced her arms around his neck. It was then that she noticed how late it was. "Shit! I need to get to work at Game of Thorns. What are you doing tonight?"_

_"Well I don't know. Other than find you, tell you how much you mean to me...hadn't really decided."_

_Belle grinned. "My father has a boy's night every other week so I have the house to myself. How about you come over and I'll cook you dinner? We can talk properly then, about..._ everything."

 

_"Sounds perfect to me."_

_Belle walked Andrew back into town, their hands still grasped together until they were in sight of others. She directed him back to Granny's while she headed to get changed into her Game of Thorns uniform. Tonight she would cook a romantic meal and they could discuss their summer plans and where things would go next for them. Hopefully then she would get up the courage to tell Andrew Gold she loved him._

X

 

It was the class he had been dreading. _Belle's class._ Like with the freshman he stood outside, watching all the familiar students file in. Ray was sitting at the front, chatting with some of his fellow classmates. His grades had only gone up and up. Gold had high expectations for him. He couldn't see Meg at all, and from the meeting that morning he knew she hadn't dropped out. He hoped she was okay.

 

"Afternoon everyone!" Gold greeted as he entered the room, putting his briefcase on the desk. His seniors were a good lot; they quietened down as soon as he entered. "How was everyone's summers? I hope you were all hard at work."

 

The class laughed and Jesse in the front raised his hand. Gold nodded in his direction, unsure whether this was a good idea. Jesse was a three time senior, with a serious desire to be voted the class clown every year. Gold could only imagine what he was about to say.

 

"I would like to speak on behalf of the entire class when I say we are so glad to have you back. And so proud to have _History Review_ 's fourth sexiest historian teaching our class!"

 

As expected, the entire class devolved into hysterics, most of them trying to grab a copy of the magazine that Jesse was passing out to the rest of the class. The girls at the back row started giggling and going through the list, saying _rather_ loudly that they wouldn't do any of the men in the top ten. He wished Belle was there so they could exchange a look over her titillating classmates and he could watch her blush. But she wasn't there - her seat was empty.

 

"Wow - check out number six. I'd do her."

 

Gold yanked the copy out of the hands of the student lusting after his ex-wife, and then proceeded to grab each and every one of the copies Jesse had distributed. In a couple of them his picture had had some...additions made to it in Photoshop. Once he had managed to get every copy he turned to Jesse. He meant no harm, but such a joke was not helping his state of mind. He kept being taunted with images of Belle and Eric, her ex. He kept seeing them kiss and make love and joke over her last boyfriend - the crippled, old history professor.

 

" _Jesse._ Have you done your reading for today's class?"

 

The cheeky bastard grinned back. "Up until the winter break. I've also got all my text books and about six pens. I also read your new book, sir. Really enjoyed it."

 

He wanted to find something to punish Jesse with, but he couldn't. So he went along with the rest of the class, talked to them about what they would face in their senior year, what different options they would have after graduation. The class and Jesse especially took copious notes as he put them through his paces. Eventually the class was over and they were all glad to leave, Gold especially. He hadn't checked his phone in two hours and he _needed_ to see if Belle had responded.

 

Ray caught up with him just as he found his phone, the young man tossing his courier bag over his shoulder. "Jesse's an asshole, Professor. I hope he didn't upset you."

 

"He didn't. I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Castle."

 

Ray just nodded and left the classroom. Thankfully alone, Gold pulled out his mobile phone and looked at the screen. No text from Belle. Not even a missed call. He dug into his bag and pulled out the resignation letter, still not sure if it was a good idea. He wanted to be with her, needed to be with her. But after her reluctance to return his message, he didn't know if he was just fooling himself.

 

"Professor Gold?"

 

Gold turned around to see Meg standing on the stairs. He had been wondering where she was, it wasn't like Meg to miss a class. But the purple bruises decorating her face and collar bone might have something to do with that. He saw a large hat in the bag she was clutching with white knuckles.

 

"Would you like to come to my office, Meg? I can make us a pot of tea, and if I ask Professor Hopper really nicely he can bring some biscuits when he comes. You know, the really gooey ones from the cafeteria?"

 

Meg nodded, before shuffling a few footsteps over to him. "Thank you Professor Gold. I...I can't go back."

 

"It's alright, Meg. We'll make you safe. Hopper and me, we'll keep you safe."

 

The tall brunette nodded and waited for him to pack up his stuff and walk with her to his office. Gold packed his papers in his bag and caught sight of the resignation letter. It would be so easy to pack up his stuff and be with Belle. But there was a reason why he hadn't stayed with her. He had a duty here, a purpose. As much as he loved Belle, there were students here who needed him. And he wouldn't abandon them. He would just need to suffer his broken heart.

 

X

 

_Belle was just brushing out her curls when the doorbell rang. She looked in the mirror once more to check herself over before going down. She was wearing a summer dress with straps that reached her knees and small heels that made her legs look longer. Andrew's spinning wheel charm was woven around her neck. She looked good. Smiling to herself, Belle took extra care down the stairs to answer the door. She didn't want to end up in hospital on her date with Andrew._

_She threw open the door and took a long look at her boyfriend. The charcoal suit and light blue shirt looked good on him. He stared at her, looked her up and down before breaking out in a rather shy grin. She took his hands and dragged him into the house, pressing a kiss to his lips before her arms threw themselves around his neck._

_"You look beautiful," Andrew whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I'm a very lucky man."_

_Belle blushed when they broke apart. "It's just something I found at the bottom of my wardrobe."_

_"Well what I'm wearing was found at the bottom of my suitcase," Gold tried to stretch out some of the wrinkles in his jacket. "I hope I'll do?"_

_"You're perfect."_

_She took his hand and dragged him through the back of the house to the kitchen where the food was still in its shopping bags. She had been more concerned with looking pretty for Andrew then she had been in preparing the food. Still, she was sure he wouldn't mind lending a hand. He sat down on one of their yellow kitchen chairs and then pulled her down on his lap, his right hand gently stroking where her dress met her thigh._

_"I didn't think that it would be this intense to see you after so long. But it's glorious," Andrew whispered, leaning up to steal a kiss. "So what are you making for dinner?"_

_Belle giggled. "Well I had thought about making this great dish that this friend of mine made once. The idea was Duck a l'orange with crispy potatoes, red cabbage and a very fine wine."_

_Gold reached over and peered in the shopping bags. "All I see is ice cream and French fries."_

_"Well I realised all of that was quite expensive. And my limits in cooking are mostly things in tin cans. So I decided to make homemade hamburgers with fries and, for the hell of it, ice cream milkshakes. Is that alright?"_

_Andrew chuckled, burying his head in the curve of her neck. "Oh it's brilliant. Like you." He pressed a kiss to her neck, moving down the strap of her dress so he could kiss more of her skin. Belle grew light headed from the pressure of his mouth along her flesh...she let out a moan before she could stop herself. "How about we go upstairs?"_

_Belle ran her fingers over his chin and pushed him away from her shoulder. "Later. My father's staying around his friends so we have the whole house to ourselves. We can have each other later."_

_After sighing dramatically against her shoulder, Andrew helped her prepare dinner. They shoved the French fries in the oven and then he helped her make the burgers. It was a messy experience, but a lot of fun. When everything was cooking, Belle taught him how to make really good ice cream milkshakes and loaded both of theirs with enough chocolate sauce to sink the Titanic. She still had some left over if she and Andrew decided to experiment later._

_"Okay, everything is ready. Shall we sit out in the garden?"_

_Andrew coughed. "Won't the neighbours report back to your father if you have a man in your back garden?"_

_Belle giggled. "Nope. Grab the milkshakes, I'll bring the food."_

_Belle followed Andrew out of the back garden and watched his face light up as he came outside. There were several wooden arches covering a small decked area towards the end of the garden. It was sheltered from the sun and the neighbours by a mass blanket of roses. Belle followed Andrew down the rose path until they came to the decking where a picnic blanket was already laid out._

_Andrew laid the milkshakes onto the wood and then took the food from her hands. He then grabbed hers and pressed a kiss to both palms. He gently laid her down on the blanket, smoothing her curls out behind her like a halo. Conscious of his bad knee, Andrew rested down beside her. His hand toyed with the spinning wheel around her neck, a symbol of their relationship against her skin. He pressed a kiss where it rested, and then another one over her heart. She trembled under his ministrations, wriggling as his kisses grew more heated._

_Belle reached up and cupped his jaw, tracing the edge of his cheek bone with her thumb. This would be the perfect time to say that she loved him. She was lying down in a cave of roses, with her love looking over her like he was her Prince Charming. It was the perfect time to tell him, and yet she couldn't. The voice in her head that kept telling her it wouldn't work out was pulling her back from whispering those three words to him._

_"Andrew..." she started, but he finished her sentence with a kiss._

_This would only end in tears, but as Andrew kissed her, Belle couldn't care. She wanted her fairytale, even if it was only for one night._

X

 

Gold was drinking at the _Sleeping Beauty,_ the student bar that Mae owned. The beer was cold, and his phone was happily switched off in his pocket. New students were checking out the digs. Old ones were chatting in the back. He could see Belle's friend Ruby with what looked like half of Fabler's cheerleaders squashed in a booth. Dean Mills, Professor Jones and Professor Glass were sharing a plate of nachos in the corner. Panning through the rest of the bar, Gold saw Archie waving at him from the door.

 

"Hey Archie, how's she doing?"

 

Archie nodded and gestured to Mae to get him a glass of cider. "Yeah she's doing okay. Got her in a safe place."

 

Mae smiled at both of them as she handed Archie his cider and Gold a fresh beer. She gave him a big smile for being a good boy and turning his phone off. He'd turn it on when he got home, but for the time being he just wanted to enjoy his time without the constant checking to see if Belle wanted to talk to him. He wanted to talk to _Archie_ , maybe see if he wanted to do anything at the weekend. Maybe go see a play or something.

 

"She'll be okay, Andrew," Archie said, resting her hand on his shoulder. This time he didn't let go. "Is it wrong that I want to give the guy that did it a real stern talking to?"

 

"Not really, Archie. I want him to beat him half to death with my cane. No man should ever hit a woman..." Gold sighed. "You doing anything this weekend?"

 

"Are you suggesting we team up to fight crime?"

 

Mae snorted as she went past to fill up some drinks on the other side of the bar. He followed her with a glare. "No, I was suggesting we see a play. Woman in Black's on at the Curve."

 

"I've heard that's good!"

 

It was. He'd been meaning to take Belle to it, knowing she would enjoy it. There were a million things he had been planning to do with her. He had wanted to take her for a romantic dinner, had wanted to spend an entire weekend with her in his house. He had wanted to take her on a night time tour of Fabler Library. He had wanted to kiss her on Graduation Day and he had wanted a life with her.

 

"Can I talk to you about something?"

 

"Do I look like a priest?" Gold snapped at Archie, immediately sighing at his tone. "What's wrong, Archie?"

 

He coughed. "It's about you and Belle." If he hadn't developed a friendship with the man sitting next to him he would have struck him with his cane. Thankfully it wasn't what he thought. "How did it work? I mean, did you book a motel room or..."

 

Gold chuckled. Archie Hopper - Ethics professor, honorary guidance counsellor - was asking his advice about what sounded like an affair. Looking at his friend, he could see his eyes were taken to the cheerleader booth. Ruby was quite a striking young woman, and he could see how it was quite easy to fall head over heels for her. She also seemed like trouble, and Gold didn't envy Archie's new crush one bit.

 

"Ruby, huh?"

 

"Ms Howell is an incredibly bright, beautiful young woman. And I feel like a dirty old man."

 

Gold laughed again. "Believe me, that feeling doesn't leave. I'd only go for it if your feelings are pure, Archie. If they're not then you will be tarred and feathered. You probably will be anyway, but at least you'll know the dirty old man thing is just a label."

 

"We emailed back and forth over the summer and it was _wonderful_. I got to know her really well and then I was hit with the sudden urge to take her to dinner and treat her right." Archie sighed, taking off his glasses to clean. "She probably wouldn't even give me the time of day."

 

Gold didn't know what to tell him. In his experience, the only young women who came onto teachers were ones who only wanted the grades. But then Belle was different, and if Ruby had been emailing Archie all over the summer it would suggest that she was different too. He thought about Belle and how different his life would have been had she not come onto him four months ago. He would have pined and pined and been heartbroken when she hadn't returned. He would have spent so many hours thinking about his missed chance.

 

Those four months had been a gift.

 

"Love, Archie, is a delicate flame." He drained the rest of his beer and stood up. "Cherish it, while it burns."

 

He left his friend alone at the bar and decided to walk back home. It would be hell on his knee, but he needed to think, to reminisce. To cherish.

 

X

 

_They were sitting out in the garden as the sun set, having moved onto fresh tea after the ice cream had run out. Andrew's jacket had ended up around her shoulders as they talked about the summer. In a move that would no doubt anger her father, Andrew had taken a rose from the bushes, used one of the dinner knives to skin the thorns and slip it in her hair._

_Like in the kitchen she was sitting across his lap, as close as they could possibly be. Belle didn't want to move for the world. She enjoyed being this close to Andrew. "You are so very handsome," Belle declared, brushing her lips over his. "I'm a very lucky woman."_

_"Wouldn't be many that would agree with you."_

_She glared at him. "Just means less for me to fight off."_

_He chuckled and cuddled her close, wrapping his arms around her. There was a slight chill in the air - nothing too cold but it would mean they would have to go inside soon. "I'm so glad we're sticking with this. I can't imagine being without you."_   _Belle fiddled with his shirt buttons. "We'll make it through, we did it before. You can come down and see me every other weekend and it'll be like this. Only more often."_

_Andrew held her a little tighter. "Right. Only I'll have tons of marking to do. I added two extra classes to my schedule this year."_

_"I remember you telling me," Belle said, reaching over for his hands. That scuppered all her plans of them spending long weekends at the abandoned cabin naked. Maybe they could do it every month? A special weekend just for the two of them. It would be more than they had seen each other this summer, and they could meet up during winter and spring break._

_Gold nudged her, trying to make her smile. "You could always come up to Fabler! Now that you're not a student we wouldn't have to sneak around."_

_"Except I wouldn't be able to afford it," Belle whispered, "And I wouldn't ask for you to cover the costs." She shook her head. "We'll work it out! So we see each other every month or maybe every two months. We'll still talk all the time!"_

_"Yes, of course!" Andrew held her even tighter. It was like he knew how it sounded in her ears._

_This wasn't going to work. A summer was a different thing; they both had plenty of time to pursue a long distance relationship. But with them both working and changing in their lives, they would grow apart. Then there would be angry words, both of them feeling the other was holding them back. She didn't want that to happen with her and Andrew She had to let him go before they both ended up hating each other._

_"You know, if I had all the choices in the world, I'd go back to University. I'd finish my degree and do some graduate work and I'd end up being the curator of the museum's library. I always loved the smell of that library, how happy it made me. We'd be together. But I need to stay here with my father. Have you ever done something that took you away from the world and when you returned to it, it was all in ruins?"_

_She didn't expect him to understand, but he nodded. "I have. When I came back, all I had left was ash."_

_Belle brushed some hair away from his face, stroking his cheek in the process. She wanted to know the meaning behind his words, wanted to know everything about him. It appeared now that she would not get her chance. "We could do this, we could be together across the country and I could go back to Fabler in a year and everything would be perfect. But life isn't perfect. I would rather we had something short and amazing than letting it burn out."_

_She couldn't believe she was voluntarily ending things with Andrew. But she knew that this was the way it had to be. Maybe in the future things could be different. Maybe she would go back to Fabler; although the little voice was becoming louder and louder in her head, screaming that she would not._

_"You're right. I hate it, but you're right." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're the most incredible woman I've ever met, and I can't believe I have to let you go." He pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I should...I should go."_

_"No!" Belle grabbed his collar and brought him crashing back to the decking. "Don't go, not like this. I know this is better for us both in the long run but I don't think I can say goodbye. Not like this." She bit her lip, gathering every inch of courage she possessed. "Stay. Tonight. Stay."_

_She expected him to say no, expected him to be good for them both and leave. But he wasn't, and he didn't. Instead, his mouth left butterfly kisses along her neck, pulling the strap of her dress down her shoulder. Belle moved her head back so he could kiss up her throat, making her quiver. He pulled the jacket from her shoulders and moved his hands down her back to find the zipper on her dress. He pulled it down, leaving his hands to roam the bare skin of her back._

_Belle shivered, mostly from his touch. His lips found hers. "Shall we go inside, love?"_

_"No," Belle whispered. "Let's make love here."_

_Andrew smiled and kissed her again, sinking his hand into her curls. He pulled back to lay his jacket on the decking, and to remove the rest of Belle's dress. He dropped it to the dirt and motioned for her to return to his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, tracing the goosebumps on her shoulders with his tongue._

_His long fingers moved down the straps of her bra before she unclasped it. She let him take it away from her skin and drop it on top of her dress. Then Belle was lying on his jacket and he was bearing over her, blowing warm air over her nipples to pucker them even more. Her stomach tightened as he pressed kisses along her skin, licking her body when he felt the urge. Then he took a nipple in his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue until he tugged at it with his teeth. Belle gasped as his hand started massaging her other breast, teasing it with his fingers._

_When she was shaking in his grasp, he moved away. He straddled the lower half of her and started undoing his shirt. First the cufflinks, then the buttons. Belle's hands reached up to caress his chest, running her fingertips over his nipples and the slight muscle on display. They pulled his shirt off together, tossing it aside. Then they went for his belt, slowly slipping it out of its loops. Finally his trousers, leaving Andrew only in his boxers._

_Belle slowly twisted Andrew onto the jacket, straddling his hips in turn. She ran her hands over his chest, his arms, his stomach. She wanted to remember every inch of him, every freckle and scar. Belle ran her hands over his legs, tracing over his knotted knee.  Pressing a kiss just above it, she moved up and ran her hands over his thighs and his cock, stroking it through his boxer shorts. Then, slowly, she dragged them down his legs._

_She took him all in, watched him shy from her gaze. She reached for his chin and jerked it to her. "Don't. Don't be ashamed. I love looking at you. Strong, and handsome and soft in all the right places."_

_Suddenly his hands were around her back and he had her dragged back to the decking with a squeal from her lips. He quickly smothered any other mock protests with his mouth as he removed her panties and threw them in the rose bushes. Andrew smoothed her hair off her face before he pressed kisses along her cheeks and throat, lavishing her with attention. She laced her hands around his neck, bringing him closer._

_"I want you, Andrew Gold," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his bottom lip, taking it between hers. "I want you now."_

_Nodding, he moved his hand down his body to line them up. Belle wound her legs around his body, making it easier as he slid inside her. Belle let out a low moan as Andrew filled her, his body joining hers. He looked over her and smiled, unwinding her hands from around his neck so he could link theirs together above her head. He watched her for a moment, watched her face as he shifted inside her. He continued to move, continued to slide in and out of her._

_Belle felt her cheeks flame as he watched every reaction she gave. Despite the cold air her body was growing warm as she felt herself be blanketed by Andrew. Her heels urged him onwards, digging into his ass to thrust into her harder. She needed to feel more of him. She needed to feel everything._

_"Harder, love," Belle gasped, wrenching her hands away from his grasp to cling to his neck. "Harder,_ please. _"_

_Andrew groaned as he pushed harder and harder inside of her. His thrusts were wild, his mouth nipping at her neck. She wanted him to mark her, wanted to see that love bite for days after tonight and remember how it felt to be loved by Andrew Gold one last time._

_She could feel herself on the verge of orgasm; she could tell by Andrew's thrusts that he was nearly there as well. Suddenly his hand was there, touching her clit and stroking her so softly that her pleasure started to build and build until she was screaming his name, her head thrown back. Andrew continued to thrust inside her, continued to kiss across her breasts until he was, too, crying out her name._

_Sated, Belle made way for Andrew to lie down on the coat beside her. The cold air felt clammy over her sweaty skin, and she was sure the neighbours must have heard them make love. But she didn't care. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, wishing the moment to last even a moment longer. She wasn't ready to let him go._

_Andrew drifted off to sleep, satisfied by their love making and his love wrapped around him. Belle listened to the sound of his heartbeat, watched the motion of his chest go up and down. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and watched it drop onto Andrew's skin just above his heart. She pressed her lips there._

_"I love you Andrew."_

_Belle laid there and cried, hoping morning never came._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Four will be posted tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading 'Summer School', I really hope you've enjoyed it! A final thanks to 3pirouette for reading over it. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter! :D

_Belle awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped in the duvet from her bedroom, but still out on the decking. There was no sign of Andrew, even his clothes were gone. She slipped on her dress and underwear, hoping that he hadn't gone without saying goodbye. As she went inside the house, she was relieved to see him making a pot of coffee._

_He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before handing her a hot cup of coffee. She took a grateful sip before looking over her kitchen. Andrew's jacket and car keys were on the table, ready for him to take them and leave._

_"I should probably go," Andrew said, placing his mug carefully into the kitchen sink. He turned and looked at her, his eyes betraying how much this was hurting him. "Last night was...something else." He brushed a curl away from her face. "Something incredible."_

_"It really was." Belle bowed her head. She couldn't cry here, she couldn't cry in his arms. She would beg him to stay or run away with him - just do anything to be with him forever. But she had to be brave. This was for the best after all. "Do you need a ride anywhere?"_

_He shook his head. "No, no. My car's outside. Walk me to the door?"_

_Belle smiled as she took his hand within hers for the last time. He gathered up his coat and keys and she escorted him to the front door. With a trembling hand she opened it, revealing a normal sunny Storybrooke day. It should be raining. She could see his car waiting outside._

_"Wait," Belle said, grabbing his hand. There was a moment, a brief flash of hope in his face that broke her heart. Her fingers trembled as they made their way around her neck and she undid the clasp of his spinning wheel pendant. She took his opened hand and pressed it inside. "Here. You said I could give it back to you when we saw each other again."_

_Andrew shook his head. "No, Belle, I want you to keep it._ Please."

 

_But she just shook her head. "Please accept that I can't?"_

_He nodded, and she could see his eyes welling up just a little. She could feel her own doing so. It was now or never. She crashed her lips against his, pressing hard to show him in one kiss everything she felt. All the joy, all the love, all the wonder. It wasn't enough. A lifetime of kisses wouldn't be enough. Then he pulled away. He rested his hand against her cheek, stroking her skin so softly like she was made of porcelain._

_"Goodbye, Belle."_

_She watched him from the doorway as he got into his rental car and drove out of Storybrooke. Belle waited at the doorway, continuing to watch the empty stretch of road until she heard the gate at the bottom of her front garden open. It was Eric. She ducked her eyes from his. "We decided a long distance relationship wasn't going to work."_

_He nodded. "Most don't. Usually something has to give; someone has to give something up. If you can't do that, then it's not really worth it."_

_"So you're saying that we're not worth it, then?" Belle choked out, the tears falling down her cheeks._

_Her best friend shook his head as he approached her and wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight. He held her as she cried, stroked her hair as she wept tears into his shirt. "I didn't mean it like that. You have to be apart to realise how much you want to be together. It may take a week, a month, a year. But if it's true love, you'll find a way."_

_Belle looked at him with a faint smile before resting her head against his shoulder. They would find a way. They had to._

X

 

Andrew Gold woke up that Wednesday, one week after the last time he had seen Belle French, and checked his phone. He didn't expect to see anything - no missed calls, or texts or even an email from the woman he loved. But that was okay - they had agreed it was for the best and his moment of weakness would go unanswered. He would go back to his work, and he would dream of her. His graduation fantasy had been replaced by a new one - next year, Belle in her normal seat. Back where she belonged.

 

It was something to hold onto.

 

When his phone finally loaded up, he saw he had a text message. It was probably Archie confirming the details of the play, or Mae checking to see if he was alright. When he opened the menu he realised it was from Belle. _Belle._ Probably a text message asking for him to stop texting her, or to stop making it hard. He couldn't open it.

 

After a shower, he still couldn't open it.

 

After breakfast and changing into a suit, he still couldn't open it.

 

Only after a morning coffee with Archie and three classes could he finally open it.

 

He sat in his office, the phone resting upon his desk. All his breakables had been moved out of the way and he had no more classes for the rest of the day so he could easily go to the _Sleeping Beauty_ and get very, _very_ drunk. Drawing on bravery he didn't know he possessed, Gold opened the text message.

 

He read it once, then once more just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

 

_"A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart."_

_I don't want to be without you either._

"Oh Belle," he whispered, looking over the words again and again. He had quoted _Othello;_ she had quoted _The Merry Wives of Windsor._ He missed her! He needed to reply to her as soon as he could. No doubt it would take him a while to find the right thing to say.

 

His hands hovered over the tiny little keys as someone banged on his office door. "Office hours are over, come back tomorrow!" _Or never,_ Gold thought. He didn't want to be disturbed. He went back to his text message and had just thought of another Shakespeare quote when his door banged again. "Are you deaf? I said _come back tomorrow!"_

There was a pause before the person knocked on his door again. Sighing, he slammed the phone down and practically ran over to the door. He wrenched the door open, determined to give the person disturbing him a piece of his mind. His words died on his tongue. _"Belle."_

"Andrew."

 

He stood there staring at her, unwilling to move. She looked incredible - jeans, blue shirt. Her curls spilled over her shoulders. He couldn't stop smiling at the sight of her. She was here, in Fabler. Not back in Storybrooke. _She was here, with him._ "What are you doing here?" He had to ask. He couldn't get his hopes up too far.

 

Belle bit her lip. "I forgot to tell you something the last time we spoke and it really needs to be said."

 

"Oh?" he asked, his hand trembling on his cane as he stared at her. What could she possibly have to say to him that hadn't already been spoken?

 

Belle beamed and kicked the door shut. Her hands slid over his chest and around his neck, holding him close. "I love you. _I love you._ I want to spend the rest of my life with _you._ " He couldn't speak. He just stood there, watching her. Belle loved him. The woman that he loved, she loved him back. Her hands tightened around his neck, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Say something, Andrew, please."

 

He grinned, laughing in happiness. "I love you too. I'm completely, madly, and utterly in love with you. My future _is_ you, Belle. I just want to be with you."

 

She smiled back, the happiness on her face extraordinary. She threw herself against him, clinging to him close. He grabbed her by the hips and spun her around in a circle. She loved him. She loved him. When he put her down, though, the world interrupted their moment. "What does this mean, though, Belle? Nothing has...nothing has changed."

 

Belle nodded. "It has. Sit down, I need to explain."

 

Gold nodded, and followed as Belle led him to his usual chair. She sat across from him, in her usual chair. The same seats they had been sitting on when they had first kissed, first declared their interest in one another. How far they had come in so short a time. _They were in love_.

 

Belle fidgeted before she began. "I make my own choices. No one makes them for me. I chose Fabler all on my own, I chose the man I love and no one will make me doubt that choice." He smiled at that. "I thought I was doing the right thing. Staying home and helping my father. He wasn't very happy about it, said that he wanted me to do well and that he can figure out a way to sort out the shop without me giving up my education. But I put my foot down and he dropped it. For a while."

 

Gold nodded. "What happened?"

 

He watched Belle breathe in deeply, and then exhale. Her eyes were pricking with tears, and he automatically reached out for her hand. She grabbed it tightly. "When you left, I cried for an hour. But I couldn't be upset in front of Ruby or my father so I just...faked it. But then you texted me, and you texted me _Othello,_ and I started crying in the middle of my father's flower shop."

 

"Oh darling." He squeezed her hand. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

 

She shook her head. "You didn't. Well, you did, but more because I wanted to be with you too. I couldn't stop crying and my Dad walked in and he asked me what was wrong. So I told him. I told him that I was in love with the most amazing man and that it was over now because long distance relationships don't work. He asked me if I really thought I was doing the right thing. I told him that it was the right thing for our family. I loved him and I wanted him to be happy."

 

Gold waited for the rest of the story. He reached for Belle's other hand and tucked it within his, pressing a kiss to both. "What did your father say?"

 

Belle burst out into giggles. "My father said that part of being a good parent is putting your child's happiness first. And then he fired me."

 

"What?" He said, completely confused. Her father had done what? Did this mean what he thought it meant?

 

"He said that the new shop could wait. My happiness was more important." Belle's hands dominated the embrace and gripped them harder. "I'm coming back to Fabler. And I'm doing my graduate work next year. And I'm going to curate that library. And I'm going to be with you." Belle's hands rested on his face, her eyes full of tears. "I'm going to be with you. I love you Andrew."

 

"I love you too, darling. I love you too."

 

She put her arms around his neck and clung tight before he pushed her away so he could kiss her. Her lips parted for him, the first kiss of many. When they broke apart they were gasping for breath. Gold looked at her, quite unbelieving. He had her back. _He had her back_. "You know, I had a resignation letter all printed out. If Archie wasn't such a damn meddler we would be kissing in your rose garden right now."

 

Belle giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips. "But this way we can both be happy, truly happy. By the way, you're coming home at Christmas. My father wants to meet you."

 

"Oh god," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. It was serious now. He was going to meet her father! "Anything else I need to know? Are we pregnant as well?"

 

Belle smacked him on the shoulder, but he could see the smile on her face. Could it be...? "Not at this moment in time. I was wondering if I could stay with you, though? Just for a little bit- they kind of gave away my room."

 

"Of course. Stay as long as you need. Stay forever."

 

They shared another kiss before talking about how things would work now. They would have to be discreet, although both Archie and Mae knew. Her work would have to be marked by someone else, of course. She would get the left side of the bed; he would get the right side. They would be together. Forever.

 

"Belle, sweetheart, I have something for you."

 

She had been looking out the window when he came up behind her and placed his spinning wheel charm around her neck. It was where it belonged now, and he wouldn't want it around anyone else, not even himself. He watched as her fingers trailed along the gold, smiling. She looked up at him, and the smile faded. "Andrew, I can't."

 

"Yes, yes you can. It's yours now. Like I am." He reached over and nuzzled her cheek. " _I love you."_  

 

"I love you too."

 

They sat in his desk chair, talking and kissing and enjoying being close together. Four months ago, Belle French had had a rather inappropriate crush on her History professor. Andrew Gold had been crazy about his best student. It had all changed in a single afternoon - feelings had been reciprocated, skin had touched. Despite the obstacles they had come across, they had survived to be in each other's arms once more.

 

Belle's senior year could throw anything at them. They could survive it. It was true love, after all. 


End file.
